The present disclosure relates to an image pickup apparatus, an image pickup method, and a recording medium.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-151350 discloses an image correction apparatus that corrects images to be displayed on a monitor. The image correction apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-151350 displays a classification property designation window including an input image display area, area-of-interest designation, illumination designation, and object designation. Then, an operator designates an input image display area, an area of interest, illumination, and an object.
The above-described image correction apparatus divides an image into a plurality of partial areas and creates a histogram of each area. The image correction apparatus extracts a maximum value, a minimum value, an average value, etc. of RGB as feature values. By using a neural network, the image correction apparatus learns a classification coefficient for classifying input images whose image correction tendencies are similar to each other.
In camera images, there is a possibility of blown out highlights (i.e., overexposure) or blocked up shadows (i.e., underexposure) occurring in objects. Therefore, it is desirable to easily and appropriately correct images in image pickup apparatuses.